


A summer storm

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy Angst, M/M, Multi, slight mentions of self harm, the ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset au.</p>
<p>It's one of the bad days for Koutarou. His significant others are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A summer storm

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know before you read:   
> 1\. They're all dating  
> 2\. Kenma is selectively mute  
> 3\. Kenma is non binary (they/them pronouns)  
> 4\. Bokuto has bipolar disorder (and self harms on extremely bad days)

Koutarou is a feeling. His steps heavy, his voice loud, background noise from the movie he's watching. He's a presence, he's motion, he's noticeable. He's... quiet. Kenma knows something's wrong. It's blaring silence. Even with Kenma all the way in the other room, they know the living room is empty. So they drag themselves up from where they're sitting on the floor, put their game on the bed and go to find Koutarou.

The floorboards creak, Kenma can still hear the music from their game, the TV is off. Kuro's out to pick Keiji up from his editing flat so there's no one sitting on the counter in the kitchen, no one making food, there's no talking. Kenma wants to call Koutarou's name but they imagine their voice breaking and shaking, their insecurities getting the best of them. Kenma stays quiet, careful to make as little noise as they can. It is a cold autumn evening, they think and then they open the door to the room Koutarou usually sleeps in to see him curled up on the bed and crying. It is a summer storm. The worst kind of all, but the most beautiful also.

Kenma stands in the doorway until Koutarou looks at them, eyes red.

"Yes" he answers a question Kenma didn't have to ask. "Come here."

Kenma walks slowly, afraid that anything can make Koutarou feel even worse. When the bed creaks from Kenma's weight and they lay down face to Koutarou's chest, Koutarou lets out a sigh. He throws his arm over Kenma and brings them closer, hides his face in their hair.

"You don't have your game?" Koutarou asks, quietly. Kenma shakes their head. "You can go get it." Kenma shakes their head again. "Okay" Koutarou breathes. "Thank you."

For awhile, it's quiet. Kenma listens to Koutarou breathing and their heartbeats, so close to one another. They listen to cars driving by outside. It sounds like sadness that only Koutarou knows, like holding onto something that does not exist. It sounds like finding Koutarou in the bathroom, scars on his thighs, like Koutarou screaming and sobbing so loud it turns into background noise.

Then, they are no longer alone. They can hear Kuro and Keiji talk in the hallway, the rustle of their coats, their steps leading to the living room.

"Kou" Kuro calls. "Kenma?"

No answer, but it shouldn't be expected. Kenma doesn't talk, Koutarou's having a bad day. There's whispering and then they open the door to the room Kenma and Koutarou are in.

"What's wrong?" Keiji asks, the question hanging in the air as no one can answer.

"Sweetie, can we do anything?" Kuro. He walks up to the bed and Kenma cannot see it but they know that Kuro's hand is in Koutarou's hair now. Koutarou shakes his head and presses Kenma closer to himself again.

Kenma can feel someone, probably Keiji, lean down next to them. He rests his elbows on the bed and Kenma listens to him kiss Koutarou's cheek.

"I love you" Keiji whispers with another kiss.

"I love you" Kuro says, louder, in his own voice. It's a silent agreement to never say we when they talk about love. Kenma finds Koutarou's hand and slips theirs in it. I love you, Kenma thinks. Hopes it's enough.

Koutarou squeezes Kenma's hand.

"Thank you" he mutters, his voice shaking from crying. "I love all of you."

Keiji lays down next to them and so does Kuro. It's hard for all of them to fit on the bed but they make it work. Eventually, Koutarou falls asleep.

"I'll stay with him" Keiji tells them. "You two make dinner."

Kuro holds Kenma's hand while they walk to the other room where Kenma knows they won't be heard. It is strange only being able to talk to one person in your life, but Kenma's loved ones make it work.

"Did he cut?" Kuro asks not looking at Kenma but at the door.

"I don't know" Kenma answers, quietly. "I found him already on the bed."

"Thank you" Kuro says. "We all know how you feel about intimacy." Then he leans down to kiss Kenma's temple.

They make dinner. Or, Kuro makes dinner. Kenma sits on the chair, plays their game and lets Kuro put things in their mouth for tasting. Koutarou only comes out when the food is done. He leans over the table and plants a kiss on the top of Kenma's head.

"Thank you" he says and they eat.


End file.
